Eu e Você, Ayame
by F.TomokoLeMarie
Summary: U/A. Kouga nunca perdoaria Inuyasha por ter roubado Kagome. E Ayame nunca o perdoaria por quebrar seu coração. Será verdade? "Tinha sua atenção. O seu sorriso. O seu carinho e o seu amor. E ele era dela. Desde o início."


**N.A.:**

**Eu havia prometido a mil anos luz atrás que eu terminaria esse "projeto" que eu tinha com os casais de Inuyasha. Começou como devia, mas quando esbarrei com Kouga&Ayame, a vaca foi pro brejo e coisa e tal.**

**Demorei porque não sentia nenhuma simpatia pelo casal. E isso durou até eu comprar os dvds da série (o-m-g! yes!). Mas quando vi o episódio que a Ayame aparece e cobra a promessa do Kouga, "puf", minha imaginação voltou. "Sua linda, te amo!". Rs. Dei uma lida em casa uma das outras três one-shots até aqui pra tentar adaptar ela com as outras e consegui o resultado que eu queria.**

**Espero então que vocês gostem!**

**Kissus :***

* * *

Ele havia jurado a si mesmo que nunca se apaixonaria. Nunca se rebaixaria a tanto. E principalmente por uma _humana_!. Yokais não tinham sentimentos. Tinham companheiros. Não havia espaço para o amor. Como ele estava enganado.

Ou melhor, já havia perdido. Desde o princípio.

— Kouga? – Ele escutou a voz de Ayame se aproximando.

Como ela havia encontrado ele? Não queria saber mesmo. Estava irritado demais e não queria discutir com ela.

Queria ficar sozinho e mofar em suas falsas esperanças.

— Kouga. Responde quando eu falo com você. – Ela falou.

De repente ele viu a porta da sala se abrindo e a jovem youkai lobo encará-lo decepcionada.

— Kouga. – Ela o chamou pesarosa, fechando a porta atrás de si.

— Me deixe em paz, Ayame. - Ele resmungou.

Virou o rosto e depois o afundou nas mãos. Sentia-se derrotado. Derrotado por aquele meio youkai cachorro. O que ele tinha demais? Ele era estúpido e fraco. Não sabia o que Kagome via nele.

E nem queria saber. Só pensava nela. Porque? O que ele não tinha que o idiota cara de cachorro tinha?

— Não vou. Você está estranho. – Ela disse sentando na carteira ao lado dele. – Você está assim por causa daquela humana?

"_Daquela humana_". Ele não queria discutir os pormenores com Ayame. Eram amigos desde pequenos e estavam sempre juntos. Mas agora queria estar sozinho, já que ela mais do que ninguém não entenderia a sua atitude.

Deveria odiar os humanos, ou pelo menos, permanecer longe deles e sempre reduzi-los a migalhas – assim como os meio youkais.

— Ela não é uma simples humana.

— Ela é sim. – Rebatou Ayame. Como se não fizesse o menor sentido aquela cena acontecendo. Kouga se irritou e colocou-se de pé.

— Ela é diferente. – Contra pôs, com as mãos na cintura.

Ayame soltou uma risada abafada.

— Kouga. Ela é uma humana. Diferente da gente. – Ela disse suave. – E além do mais, ela namora o Inuyasha.

Kouga fechou os olhos por um momento, com a vontade insana de quebrar a cara do hanyou.

— Argh! Aquele cara de cachorro...

— Deixa disso. Vamos. - Ela tentou animá-lo - Esqueça ela. – Ele a encarou com as sobrancelhas franzidas. – Você tá um lixo, por sinal.

— Eu não quero! – Disse dando de ombros. – Não consigo. Esqueça Ayame! Dessa vez você não me convence.

Sentia o sangue subir no rosto. Oh não. Iria se lamentar por sua perda para o cara de cachorro? Na frente de Ayame? Que lixo de youkai ele era?

— Não quero te convencer. – Ela falou enquanto balançava os pés.

— Então porque veio aqui me amolar com a sua conversa? – Ele disparou ríspido, deixando-a desconcertada.

Kouga mantinha o olhar firme, enquanto Ayame parecia que estava remoendo os pensamentos.

— Eu não vim aqui te amolar, seu monte de titica de lobo! – Ela disse levantando o olhar, com a voz irritada.

— Me deixa!

— Não!

— Porque você não me deixa em paz? – Ele quase gritou. Estava perdendo o controle do bom senso. – Eu quero ficar sozinho. Não vê?

— Sim, eu vejo. – Ela disse com os olhos marejados. – Eu sempre vejo. Porque eu sempre estou aqui... - Ela quase murmurou.

— Porque você não desiste? – Ele suplicou como um último aviso.

Ayame continuava ali parada, com seu rosto manchado de riscos de lágrimas.

Ele tinha as mãos em punho como se quisesse socar alguma coisa.

Meu Deus. Não queria fazer ela chorar. Não queria estar assim. Não queria ter perdido Kagome. Não queria se sentir tão fraco.

— Porque _eu te amo_, Kouga.

Ele encarou a youkai por um momento e até se esqueceu que estava prestes a socar o primeiro objeto ou pessoa – que não fosse ela – na sua frente.

Sentiu por um momento o peito se estufar com um calor até então somente despertado quando ele estava com Kagome. Mas ela não era Kagome, ela era sua melhor amiga, uma youkai lobo – Ayame.

— E eu te amo tanto que... dói. – Ela secou as lágrimas e continuou encarando-o. – Dói sabia?

— Ayame... Você...

— Você se esqueceu da sua promessa? – Ela esperou pela resposta dele, mas só recebeu o silêncio daquele lugar. – Naquela noite.

Ela esperou por um momento e continuou.

— Você disse que ficaria comigo, pra sempre.

— Ayame. Não fale essas coisas.

— Falo sim! Falo sim, Kouga. Porque estou cansada de ver você se martirizando desse jeito por uma garota que não te quer!

— A Kagome é especial. - Rebateu.

Ayame tinha aquele olhar felino e ameaçador. As maçãs do rosto vermelha e os lábios contraídos.

— Todas somos! – Ela falou débil – Todas! Mas ela é do Inuyasha!

— Aquele cara de cachorro...

— Seu estúpido! – Ela gritou dando um soco no meio do peito dele. – Você é um idiota, um lobo idiota e estúpido. Ridículo! – E saiu dando as costas.

Kouga apoiou-se na mesa por um momento e depois sentiu os pelos dos braços se arrepiarem.

"O que havia acontecido ali?" "Era Ayame se declarando?" "Porque ela me amava?"

Os pensamentos os sondaram durante o dia inteiro. Nas aulas e em casa com a família.

* * *

Ayame não havia dirigido o olhar ou chamado ele nenhum momento sequer depois disso.

E naquele momento ele percebeu. Que talvez poderia ser tarde demais.

Quando ela havia mudado tanto? Como?

Antes ela era aquela pequena youkai lobo e agora havia se tornado uma adulta. Mas desde quando ela era tão atraente? Desde quando?

Quando os cabelos dela deixaram de ser amarrados e agora tocavam as costas em cascata. Ou os olhos haviam mudado e ficado mais penetrantes? Até mesmo era difícil de admitir que ela estava muito, muito, desenvolvida.

"_O que eu estou pensando? Aquela é a Ayame! Minha melhor amiga!_"

Kouga maneou a cabeça e deixou aqueles pensamentos de lado para observar a lua. Estava cheia e iluminava toda a extensão da propriedade dos lobos.

Como naquela noite. Quando ele conheceu Ayame a tantos anos atrás e os dois permaneceram acordados contando histórias e brigando por coisas idiotas.

— Kouga? O que faz acordado a essa hora? – Disse o velho youkai lobo enquanto se aproximava dele.

— Pai? O que o senhor está fazendo fora da cama?

O velho youkai desferiu um soco na cabeça do filho.

— Ai!

— Seu tolo. Não me responda com outra pergunta! – Ameaçou ele. – Agora – disse enquanto sentava na varanda com o filho. – Diga-me, o que faz aqui fora a essa hora?

Ele analisou mais uma vez o contorno do chão.

— Não é nada.

— Oh. Primeiro sua mãe me coloca pra fora da cama cedo.

"_Eu não quero saber disso, pai_"

— Depois Ayame não vem aqui jantar como sempre faz.

"_Eu já havia percebido_"

— E agora você. Fica ai amuado com o rabo entre as pernas.

— Não diga besteiras, velho.

O youkai tentou dar outro golpe, mas Kouga conseguiu segurar suas mãos mais rápido.

— Você está assim por causa da Ayame? – Seu pai tinha um sorriso de canto.

— Porque tem que ser por causa dela? Só estou pensando!

— Hum. – Falou concordando com a cabeça.

O filho analisou o pai por um momento e pensou seriamente em fazer-lhe uma pergunta. Mas que idiota ele seria, não é mesmo? Não sabe nem resolver seus próprios problemas.

— Não fique até tarde, Kouga. – Ele se levantou com dificuldade. – E não se preocupe com a Ayame, ela sempre vai perdoar você.

— Já disse que não é por causa dela! - Disse irritando-se com aquilo.

— Ah, não é? – Ele indagou.

Kouga suspirou, derrotado - outra vez.

— Ela brigou comigo porque eu estava mal. Por causa de uma garota que não me quer.

Ele analisou o filho e enrugou a testa.

— Mas achei que você e Ayame... Quer dizer... - Ele balbuciava. - É óbvio!

— Como assim?

O velho youkai o encarou novamente. Aquela expressão débil veio no rosto dele.

— Todos acham muito óbvio Kouga. Mas parece que só você não vê. – Disse ele enquanto maneava a cabeça preocupado. – Ayame viu, mas você não está pronto.

— Pronto? – Perguntou receoso.

"_Deuses, pra que eu não to pronto?_" "_Vai haver uma guerra e eu não sei?_"

— Sim. – Respondeu ele simplesmente. – Eu só espero que ela espere você, filho. Gosto dela. – Kouga não respondeu. – Boa Noite.

Sentia-se frustado. O que ele não via que os outros podiam? Que enigma mais idiota. É. Não valia a pena ficar pensando nessa charada. Ele podia enxergar como qualquer outro, então, seu pai é quem não estava batendo bem.

Ficou mais algum tempo pensando na conversa com o velho. Em Kagome. E consequentemente em Ayame.

"_Céus. Quem vê acha que eu gosto dela mais que irmã_".

De repente ele parou e ficou martelando o pensamento.

"_Não_." "_Eu teria visto_" "_E amizades não podem evoluir para um outro relacionamento_" "_Essas coisas não dão certo_" "_Não daria_"

Ele acreditava nisso.

* * *

Uma semana.

_Sete_ dias que Ayame não estava falando com ele Sem contar o final de semana que havia passado de forma tão lerda quanto tráfego do centro da cidade. Ó céus estava ficando maluco com aquilo. Ela estava ignorando-o a todo momento. No almoço. Nos corredores. Até mesmo quando ela passava pela casa dele e conversava com seus pais!

Durante o jantar na casa dele! Ela estava de frente pra ele e o ignorava! Como ela fazia isso?

Sentiu um nó no peito.

— Algum problema, Kouga? – Perguntou Ginta.

— Você está estranho ultimamente. – Revelou o outro youkai lobo, Hagaku.

Ele nada disse.

Observava Ayame e outra youkai disputando uma corrida ao redor do campo de futebol.

— Porque está encarando a Ayame-chan?

— Ela está irritada comigo.

— Uau! – Exclamou o outro. – Você deve estar mesmo preocupado então, né?

Ele virou-se interessado.

— Soube que o tal Banktsu queria chama-la ao baile dos formandos, mas desistiu porque ela já tinha um par.

Kouga arregalou os olhos, sentindo aquele frio desconhecido tomando o estômago.

— O que?

— Ah!

— Kouga!

— _Quem_ está saindo com a Ayame?

— Achei que você soubesse! – Respondou Hagaku.

— É. – Concordou Ginta. – Você sempre está onde ela está. Achei que fosse óbvio.

— Óbvio? – Kouga rosnou. Os outros dois uniram-se num abraço. – Aquela pentelha!

E desceu as escadas da arquibancada ao encontro dela.

— Ayame! - Chamou-a. E como esperado ela fingiu que ele não estava ali. - Ayame!

— Acho que o Kouga quer falar com você. – Disse a youkai.

— Acho que não Lara. – Ela disse sorrindo. – Vamos indo?

Ele não conseguiu prosseguir depois disso. Ela não o estava ignorando somente por birra. Ela não o queria por perto!

"_Grande conclusão, seu idiota_"

Ele passou o resto do dia tentando falar com a youkai, mas Ayame estava impossível. Quando conseguia encontrar ela em uma sala, ela saia pela outra porta. E depois de muitas tentativas percebeu que ela não iria ceder.

Tinha que arquitetar um plano.

Havia seguido direto para casa após a aula. Credo. Como estava nervoso.

— Acalme-se. É só a Ayame. – Ele disse a si mesmo, tentando se convencer. Andava de um lado para o outro em frente ao portal. – Não é um youkai demoníaco e possuído por alguma força do mal...

— Esse é o primeiro sinal de loucura. - Disse uma voz doce.

Kouga virou e deparou-se com a sua mãe, e ao lado dela sua prima mais nova.

— Que?

— Falar sozinho. – Respondeu ela. – Vou levar Rina para tomar sorvete. Quer ir junto?

— Vamos! Vamos! Vamos, primo Kouga! – Disse a youkai loira de olhos verdes. Ela tinha aquele cabelo amarrado num coque e usava roupas ocidentais. Um kimono todo rosado com flores.

— Ah. Não dá, to esperando uma pessoa.

— Sua namorada? – Ela perguntou.

Kouga encarou a youkai criança ali. Tão inocente... O que esses youkais de hoje em dia tem?

— Não... Não. É só uma amiga.

— Estamos indo. – Avisou minha mãe puxando a menina. Kouga passou a mão no rosto massageando a testa. – Ah. Olá Ayame-chan.

— Boa tarde. – Ela escutou uma risada. – Boa tarde Rina-chan.

— Oi. - Respondeu a menina envergonhada.

Kouga virou-se bem a tempo de encontrar o par de olhos esmeraldas olhando para ele. De repente, ela empinou o nariz e torceu o rosto, passando por ele em seguida.

— Ayame!

— Não to te ouvindo. – Ela falou enquanto subiam as escadarias do morro onde vivia a comunidade dos youkais lobo.

— Deixa de ser criança.

— Vai ver se eu to na esquina, Kouga. – Ela disse ríspida.

— Estamos subindo as escadas. Não tem esquina. – Ele estava quase ao lado dela. Pegou o punho esquerdo e a girou, ficando de frente com ela. – E além do mais, eu to te procurando a dias.

— Sério? – Ela perguntou inocente. – Eu nem reparei.

— Mentirosa.

Ela não respondeu. Bufou irritada e soltou o punho. Ficou ali esperando.

— O que você quer falar comigo?

— Porque você está me ignorando? – Falei a primeira coisa que veio na cabeça.

— Você disse que queria ficar sozinho. – Ela lembrou o youkai.

— Mas eu não quero ficar assim. – Disse tentando convencê-la de olha-lo nos olhos novamente.

— Assim como?

— Como? – Balbuciou Oh. Merda.

— É. Kouga.

Ela continuou encarando-o. Mas Kouga só conseguia querer ficar ali analisando os olhos verdes dela. O contorno dos lábios. O perfume de jasmim que ela tinha.

— To indo. - Ela disse irritada.

— Espera, Ayame! – Ela continuou subindo. Ele precisava dizer alguma coisa. – Ayame! – Ela parou. – Eu não gosto da Kagome. – Ela virou olhando-o de cima a baixo. – Quer dizer, gosto dela. Mas não do jeito que você acha!

Ela mordeu o lábio inferior.

— E porque isso me importa? - Perguntou indiferente.

O orgulho estava indo pro ralo.

— Não era o que você queria? – Perguntou indeciso. Ela estava desistindo dele por outro?

— Não. – Ela falou fria. – Não quero ser a última escolha. Não quero ser a última opção. Me deixa em paz!

— Ayame!

Quando ele quis se aproximar mas ela jogou uma de suas folhas nele e o redemoinho se formou. Depois, não havia mais Ayame. Só Kouga.

"_Não quero ser sua última escolha_"

Ele tentava analisar as frases dela.

_"Não quero ser sua última opção_"

Estava tão claro. Tão claro quanto uma manhã de um novo dia. Ayame ainda o amava.

E isso lhe deu esperanças que ele nunca pensou que conseguisse. E um pouco de coragem pra tomar uma atitude.

* * *

Ele esperou.

Ele esperou no dia seguinte no refeitório. Podia ver ao longe Inuyasha e Kagome, sentados em um piquenique. Mais ao fundo estava o seu irmão mais velho, Sesshoumaru e sua namorada, a tal prima de Kagome – recostados em uma das árvore do campus.

E nada dela.

Ginta e Hagaku perguntavam do seu silencio.

— Você está estranho.

— Estou nervoso. – Ele falou enquanto socava a mesa. Ginta e Hagaku olharam confusos.

De repente, eles começaram a sorrir.

— Hoy! Ayame-chan! – Ginta agitava o braço.

Kouga virou-se para a entrada e reconheceu os cabelos cor de fogo. Tão bonitinhos com o rosto envergonhado e irritadísso dela. Quando Ayame encontrou ele, sua fúria estava estampada na testa.

— Kouga! _Como-você-se-atreve_! – Ela gritou com ele. Mas todos ao redor ouviram.

— Kouga, o que você aprontou? – Perguntou Hagaku.

— Não se meta Hagaku. E não o proteja também, Ginta. – Ela o segurou pela gola da camisa social branca. – Ah, vou matá-lo!

— Vai? – Perguntou ele divertido.

Ela estava linda. Furiosa. Mas linda. Os olhos mais vivos do que nunca. As maçãs do rosto vermelhas. E ele podia escutar... O coração dela... ritmava descontrolado no peito.

— Não ria! Vou matá-lo! - Disse decidida.

Os humanos e youkais se dividiam entre encarar seus lanches e a youkai loba enraivecida pronta para cometer um homicídio.

— Acho que seu avô não irá concordar com isso. - Falou em tom de desafio.

— Vou dar um jeito. – Disse ela. – _Como_ você teve coragem?

— Tendo. – Ele disse se levanto e soltando-se de Ayame. - Tendo, Ayame.

Ela cambaleou pra trás, mas Kouga foi mais rápido e pegou ela pela mão e puxou-a para si.

A youkai por um momento ficou sem reação e depois tentou se libertar.

— Me solta! - Gritou ela.

— Não. – Ele disse divertido. – Não acho que vou te soltar. – E soltou uma risada.

— Kouga, porque você tá fazendo isso com a Ayame-chan? - Perguntou Ginta estranhando a situação.

Por mais que fossem amigos, não era comum aquele contato entre os dois. E principalmente, por Ayame ser quem ela era: a futura líder dos youkais lobo.

— Porque eu posso. – Ele falou decidido, encarando os olhos verdes enraivecidos. – Porque sou o seu noivo. Né, Ayame?.

— _QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE ?_

Olhares desconcertados e curiosos rondaram eles. Alguns pensavam que eram por motivos idiotas, mas não aquilo. Algumas youkais suspiravam pelos cantos.

Ginta e Hagaku tinham as expressões mais engraçadas. Surpresos com a audácia dele.

Kouga sentia que ela já não estava mais fazendo resistência. Mas ainda era ameaçador soltá-la.

— Há! Não vai haver mais ninguém pra te levar ao baile. - Lembrou-lhe - Pode dispensar o idiota que você ia levar. – Falou ele rindo vitorioso.

_Tic._

_Tac._

_Tic._

_Cri-cri._

_Tac._

_— Que? -_ Ela disse atordoada, depois de algum tempo.

— Tá fazendo piada, Kouga? – Hagaku perguntou. Kouga e Ayame (ainda abraçada pelo youkai) encaravam ele. – Estávamos falando de você, Kouga.

— É. – Concordou Ginta, um pouco receoso de encará-los. – Ayame não aceitou ir com o Bankotsu, porque queria ir com você.

Kouga encarou a youkai lobo e percebeu que nos seus olhos não haviam mais juras de morte, mas sim um olhar envergonhado e inocente. Até, apaixonado?

Então, não havia ninguém. Ninguém entre eles?

— Ayame. Você não estava com ninguém? – Ele perguntou enquanto tentava encará-la de novo.

— Hum. – Ela passou a língua nos lábios. – Não.

— Deuses, quer dizer que eu fiquei por ciúmes por nada?

Ele se soltou dela apoiando as mãos na mesa. Sentiu o rosto ruborizar. "_Merda_".

— Ciúmes!? – Ela indagou. – Fez isso por ciúme? Pediu a minha mão em casamento por ciúme?

Ela deu um soco no ombro dele. Kouga segurou seus braços e prendeu Ayame novamente.

_"Meu Deus, que complicada..."_

— Eu... já... falei... que... porra! – Ele soltou dela quando ganhou um soco no estômago. – Ayame eu te disse. Eu te disse que não gosto da Kagome mais do que amiga.

— Hey, lobo fedido. Tire o nome da Kagome da discussão. – Reclamou Inuyasha, enquanto ele e Kagome passavam para devolver as bandejas.

— Inuyasha. – Reprendeu a humana.

Ambos estavam ali, deslumbrando a discussão deles.

Ayame olhou de relance para eles e depois para Kouga. Ela tinha um olhar derrotado? Porque?

— Eu não gosto dela porque eu... – Ele tentou. Tentou. E tentou. Respirou. Sentiu os dedos formigarem. Inspirou. – Eu... eu não posso gostar de outra que não seja você, Ayame.

— Kouga.

— Quero que seja a minha noiva, Ayame. – Ele falou se aproximando dela devagar (ainda poderia ser que ela virasse uma youkai querendo a cabeça dele) - Quero ficar com você porque gosto de você... Eu... nunca percebi porque eu sempre tive o que eu precisava bem ao meu lado...

— Kouga. Eu nem sei... Nem sei o que dizer...

— Ai que lindo! - Escutaram Tomoko Rin falando enquanto se agarrava na cintura do namorado. - Aceita logo, mulher! - "Humpf" - Que foi, Sesshy? Ai, não fica com ciumes, não...

Eles viram quando ela foi atrás de Sesshoumaru, depois Kouga voltou-se para Ayame. Ainda estava exitante.

— Na verdade eu tenho algo em mente...

Kouga levou a mão ao bolso, enquanto ela o encarava curiosa.

Quando ela percebeu, havia uma caixa vermelha, de veludo.

— Kouga... - Ela excitou.

— Quer casar comigo?

Ayame levou a mão tapando a boca, surpresa. Estava tão vermelha quanto seus cabelos. E a multidão ao redor, parecia aumentar cada vez mais, enquanto que outros já estavam ansiosos pela resposta dela.

— Sim! - Ela respondeu.

— Ufa! - Disse Kouga enquanto colocava o anel em sua mão direita. - Agora. - Ele encarou os olhares curiosos ao redor. Sentiu-se incomodado com aquilo. - Podemos terminar o pedido em outro lugar?

— Ah, claro. - Kouga pegou uma das mãos dela e correu o mais rápido que pode.

Sentiu algo novo dentro de si até então desconhecido. Uma vontade de nunca deixar aquela que estava em suas mãos longe. Vê-la ali, aceitando ele com noivo. Céu! Ele poderia jogar tudo pro alto naquele momento.

— Espera Kouga!

— Não posso esperar, perdi tempo demais! - Ele falou quando encostou ela em uma parede de um corredor vazio.

— Kouga. Vamos ter todo o tempo do...

Ela sentiu os lábios dele nos dela e um dos braços dele segurando sua cintura.

Um beijo que começou tão apressado pra ser provado, que aos poucos se tornou calmo e suave, deixando cada um provar da ansiedade que sentiam por aquele momento.

Só pararam quando sentiram a necessidade de ar. Kouga ainda tinha a sua Ayame em seus braços. Tinha sua atenção. O seu sorriso. O seu carinho e o seu amor. E ele era dela. Desde o início.

— O que você dizia mesmo? - Ele perguntou enquanto ria.

— Acho que era sobre termos muito tempo juntos. - Ela passou os braços pelos ombros afanando seus cabelos.

— Seremos eu e você, Ayame.

— Não. - Ela falou dando um beijo rápido nele. - Você e eu. Kouga.

**FIM**


End file.
